A Lucky Star: Konata's Story
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: Konata's childhood friend returns, only for a event to make it seem rather cruel. It was time for someone to cheer Konata up in the only way her friend knows. Spinoff story. KonataXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, one of the spinoffs is on their way. This is only the start so, don't really expect great things ok? I'll be sure to make it good, somehow.**

** It would be easier for you if you read A Lucky Star.**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**A Lucky Star: Konata's story**

**Chapter 1**

"Chika…chan…?" Konata said, too surprised to hear a voice and the name that she hasn't heard in a long time.

"Kona-chan, is that you?" Chikane asked again.

"It's me. Chika-chan, is that really you?"

"You make is sound like I died." Chikane giggled. "Well, it's good to be able to get a hold of you again."

"Same here. How are you? I mean, I haven't heard from you since middle school."

"I know. Well, I'm doing fine; mom and dad are still the same as always. Oh right, I'm coming back!"

"Really? When, why, how?" Konata can no longer contain herself.

"My dad's job is transferring him back to Saitama; I'll be here by plane and in about a week. So you better prepare a huge feast for my return!"

Konata laughed hearing that. "You don't sound like you changed much."

"I don't know whether to be happy about that or not. Oh well, tell uncle Sojiro that I said hi."

"Ok, bye."

"See ya!" The phone call came to an end and Konata placed it back.

Konata now had the hugest smile she ever had in a long time. She never thought that her old friend from middle school would be returning back to this town again. She suddenly got the urge to do something big with a smile. She soon remembers that she's part of a plan that Miyuki set up for Jack and Kagami. She needed to get ready but first; she got to tell her dad the news.

Sojiro was coming back in with some tea that he wanted to have. He felt like drinking some before going up against Konata again. He saw Konata coming to him with the smile. He knows her well enough to understand that something really amazing just happen.

"I guess those phone calls must have been really good news if you're that happy." Sojiro said.

"You have no idea." Konata replied her father. "Chika-chan is coming back here!"

"Chikane, really?" Sojiro said in surprise. "I haven't heard from her for a while."

"Yeah I know its big news! Listen, I got something to do now, I'll see you later dad ok?"

"Sure thing sweetie. You know what to do should something happen."

"Yeah yeah."

Konata ran up the stairs of her house and looked for her already packed equipment needed for the plan. She's in a really good mood now that she knows that Chikane was coming back. She feels like she got to tell others, maybe the elder Hiiragi sisters are willing to listen to her.

She soon ran out the door and said goodbyes to her father. Sojiro returned to his game and sighed with relief. He knows about his daughter's affiliation to the same sex. He doesn't mind at all, if she's happy, then, that's all he really needs.

Konata made her way to where she should be. She didn't see anyone else yet so she just decided to change now. She opened her bag and there was her stuff. In truth, it was her cosplay clothes really. She was glad that she got herself the M*t*l G**r body suit to be Sn*ke, a more female form of him but still good. She found an old ski mask that she hasn't worn for a while and a pair of sunglasses. It was perfect for this sort of thing. She didn't put on the mask yet because she needs to wait for Matsuri and Inori.

She sat on the ground and saw two figures running towards her. She smiled finally seeing them. It seems like they had quite a run.

"Hey, is Kagami here?" Konata greeted the elder girls.

"Yeah, man she knows how to get close." Matsuri said, panting.

"Well, we better get ready or at least us two." Inori saw Konata already dressed. She also noticed how much Konata looked happy. "Something tells me you got something to say."

"I'm glad you ask. I got a call from my old friend from Middle school and she's coming back here!"

"Friend from middle school huh?" Matsuri soon began to reminisce a little. "I haven't seen my friends for a long time."

"You're just thinking about Joshiro aren't you?"

"Well, him and several others." Matsuri shrugged with a smile. "Anyway, good for you. You can tell us more about it later. We got a job to do."

Konata smiled and got herself ready. Matsuri and Inori also got changed and got ready to do their part. Once they all got changed they quickly got to their places for the plan.

They had hid themselves in the bushes behind where Jack, Kimihiro and Yutaka are. It seems that the two had followed the plan just as they should and in now. Jack was completely confused about what's going on. Patricia soon joined in with the girls with a camera in hand.

"Patty, things seems to be going well." Konata finally saw her.

"You have no idea." Patricia had a smile on her face. "Jackie was starting to get irritated when things almost didn't go how it was supposed to go."

"I'm still amazed you're doing this as well. I mean, you love him don't you?"

"Hey, you love Hiiragi-sempai and you're doing this as well. I think it's fair."

"Can't argue with that." Konata only smiled at and heard weird bird noises. "Looks like we got to get ready."

They watched Kimihiro, Yutaka and Jack get into position. Kimihiro grabbed behind Yutaka and Jack stood in front of them. It looked pretty convincing with Jack being the villain, standing tall and strong over them. Konata knows this is all an act but this seemed rather dangerous because this is putting Yutaka in this position. If she ever saw Yutaka in any sort of pain, she was sure she was going to break their arms. If Yui was here, she was sure she would do the same thing as well.

"Yutaka!" A voice came from the left. Minami rushed in as planned.

"Well well, another one. How about you wait your turn until we finish with this one."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Minami rushed towards Jack.

It was quite the scene to the girls hiding behind a bush. Patricia was away from Konata and the rest to record it all on camera. Konata watched intensely at the fight between Jack and Minami. Jack wasn't really trying to overpower her but he was quick on his feet to avoid getting grabbed or punch. For some reason, it made her want to go up against Jack herself. She fortunately is the one that's going to fight him.

"Iwasaki-san!" A voice came from their left. They saw Kagami rushing in.

Konata was beginning to enjoy what she was seeing. This test is so close to an anime, it made her want to join in. She didn't otherwise; it would give her away like that. She only watches the sudden change of events.

"Just what I had in mind." Jack chuckled. From what Patricia told them, he's known to make any situation into his favour. That means that that like was the signal for the rest to jump in and enter the fun.

Konata, Matsuri and Inori jumped out of the bushes, giving a huge surprise to all of them except for Kimihiro and Yutaka. They soon stood over them, ready to fight against them, or at least pretend to fight.

"Damn it!" Jack took off his mask. "This was not meant to happen!"

"Rassler-sempai?" Minami said in surprise.

"Jack?" Kagami was just as surprise as her.

"I'll explain later! We got a problem here! Iwasaki, get Kobayakawa a-" Konata took this as her chance to stop him there and get ready to have a fight.

Minami was able to get Yutaka out of the area after knocking out Kimihiro out. Konata was enjoying the little fight she against Jack. Jack was serious in this as he was coming towards Konata. Jack was at a disadvantage mainly because Konata was such a small opponent. He came in at her with his left arm swinging across the face. Konata ducked underneath the attack and soon kicked him in the stomach. Although Jack was pushed back, he was able to get back up and kick at her a few times to push her back. Konata was amazed that this guy was actually pretty fast but it wasn't enough as she avoided another kick and did an uppercut into his chin. Jack soon quickly regained his footing and soon and ran towards her, this time he was going to trick her. He pretended to punch her from above her only for him to duck and did a leg sweep at her. Konata was taken by surprise if only a little. She was tripped only for a bit but she soon got back up and was soon was now in a standoff with him.

"For a midget, you're pretty good." Jack said in admiration of the little girl. He couldn't tell who it was though.

"You too." Konata complimented the boy, but in a deep voice. She saw Kagami's sisters already made a run for it. "I love to play a little longer but, I got something to do. See ya." Konata retreated herself, away from them.

Jack didn't try to follow them as he was more worried about his friends around him. Konata quickly ran into the bushes and out of their sights. She had to quickly join with Matsuri and Inori behind.

"Looks like things are done on our part." Konata smiled.

"Yeah but we're not quite done yet. We still got work to do." Matsuri reminded her. "You want to stay a little longer to help out?"

Konata thought about it for a while and soon finally came to her decision. "Yeah, I want those two to be together."

* * *

Konata sat there in front of her family at the table, after telling what happened after. Sojiro was taken by surprise about it. Yutaka was started to panic and even was crying now. Yui, who came in to hang out for a while, was just as worried.

"That's what happened." Konata said. "He's in the hospital for now. The doctors said that he's in a coma."

"But, there's a chance he'll wake up right?" Yutaka asked, hoping that she would say yes.

Konata only kept quiet about it. Even she knows that the chances of waking up from a coma were low.

"Please onee-chan, don't say otherwise, please!" Yutaka was crying harder now.

"Come here Yutaka." Yui embraced her younger sister, trying to calm her down. "Konata, you don't have to say anything anymore. All we can do now is to hope."

"I know but…" Sojiro patted her on the head.

"Don't let it bother you. It's not your fault or Hiiragi's or Rassler-kun. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Konata sat there, still feeling down. Although she knows that in a week's time, Chikane Asuna, her childhood friend was going to come back yet her other friend, Jack Rassler, is bed ridden and may never wake up again. Something just seemed wrong about this scenario.

Sojiro got up. He was going to make some tea, just to try and cheer them all up somehow. Yutaka was able to calm down somewhat but, she just couldn't believe what happened to Jack. Yui was trying to think of a way to brighten the mood of the room but she wasn't getting any luck with it at all.

"I'm going to my room." Konata said.

Konata lay on her bed, still unable to take in what's been going on today. This is just crazy. Why start off like a day where everything was going to be great, only for something to come and end it in a blood bath. Even worse, her best friend, the girl who she was in love for three years is now in more pain than ever. Could this be her chance? No, she knows that Kagami loves Jack, and she can't do that to her at all. But Chikane, her first love is coming back. Suddenly, that quote that Jack once said somehow appeared in her head.

"There's no such thing as coincidences, only the inevitable." Konata could only smile how that line from that one anime began to make sense. "What a horrible way to play with our lives you know."

* * *

**Well, not the best start but it's ok in my opinion. You can say what you wish. Yes, there are still two other spinoffs to deal with. I'll get to those soon.**

**Jack: You do know you are rather cruel.**

**Konata: Yeah, make it sound like a nice start only to mention the bad news about Jack.**

**Well how else am I going to make this good? One things for sure, that line continues to plague the story, even in spinoffs. I'll be back soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go people. The next chapter of Konata's story!**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 2**

The sun was up and bright, and the sky was blue and beautiful. This is the small town known as Saitama which this girl once lived in. She was a young girl with long black hair and a ribbon tied in. Her eyes were dark purple and a face truly something women would be envy for. She wore a simple one-piece dress which gave her an air of elegance. This was Chikane Asuna, a girl now 18 year of age.

Her house was currently being decorated by her parents. A rather typical family house with two floors and a garden. They said that she can go out to check the town. She was grateful that they let her because she wanted to remember everything in the town. There was one person she also wanted to see again. Konata Izumi, the otaku girl she knew back from middle school. It had been a long time since she left; she wondered how much had changed since then.

She walked down the road which she once used to go to her middle school. It brought back so many memories just coming back to the road itself. She remembers the things such as fighting over a simple game that they had, thinking of strategies to beat a difficult boss and even what they should cosplay once they head off to Comiket. It was so much fun, and man did she miss it. She continued to walk down and soon came to a house which looked even more familiar. She never thought that she would see it again. She could only smile and hope that she was still living in the house.

She rang the door bell and the intercom answered.

"Hello?" It was a rather high pitch voice yet it sounded cute.

"Hello, I was wondering if Konata Izumi is living here." Chikane asked the other person.

"She is. Who's asking?"

"Chikane Asuna."

"Asuna-san? Wait a minute please." The conversation ended and Chikane waited at the other end. That voice sounded very familiar.

The door of the house opened. It revealed the small otaku blunette with the ahoge bouncing on her head with emerald eyes and the beauty mark on her face with the famous cat-grin smile of hers.

"Chika-chan!" Konata ran up to her and hugged her.

"Kona-chan!" Chikane did the same thing. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Well you surprise me more! You look hot!"

"Well, what did you expect with a name like Chikane, hmm~?"

"I'd say it makes me want to keep you all to myself."

Chikane could only laugh. It really has been that long since she saw Konata. She looked behind and saw a little cherry headed girl with twin-pigtails standing at the door frame.

"Don't tell me that uncle Sojiro kidnapped that girl behind you." Chikane asked.

"No no, that's Yutaka, remember?"

"That's Yutaka?" Chikane walked up to her. She couldn't believe that the little girl behind her is Yutaka. "Do you remember me?"

"Ah, yes." Yutaka replied. "It's good to see you again Asuna-san." She gave a cute smile.

"Oh you're so cute!" Chikane couldn't help but wrap her hands around the little girl. "I can't believe how cute you gotten! Hey, how I become your sister instead?"

"Huh?" Yutaka could only feel awkward about it.

Chikane soon came in, after having her fun. It seemed that Sojiro had to leave on a business meeting so it meant that they had the house to themselves. Yutaka went into the kitchen to make some tea while Konata and Chikane pick up what's been going on.

"Okinawa was fun, seriously." Chikane said happily. "The beaches were so beautiful, even better was that I actually went to the same beach as the guys from the Pl**se series."

"That sounds way better than when I went to the beach two years ago." Konata said, thinking about that time. "I even had my school swimsuit on."

"Catering for the special interest I bet?"

"Yeah but it didn't work."

"Well, first of all, how old is your school swimsuit?" Chikane asked.

"My old middle school swimsuit from grade six."

"No wonder… Then again, getting lolicons isn't all that bad, I think." Chikane only laughed. Yutaka came in with the tea for them. "Thanks Yutaka. So, what's been going on here?"

Konata smile shrunk a little because there was one thing she could think about. Yutaka already knew why Konata looked like that as it was something horrible thing that happened. Chikane could feel the awkward pause. Even after not able to see her for three years, she knows when she goes quiet, then it means something really terrible happened.

"Forget I asked." Chikane said, giving a weak smile.

"Oh no, it's not a problem or anything it's just…" Konata herself gave a weak smile and laugh. "Hey Yutaka, how about you go do your own thing ok?"

"Ok Onee-chan." Yutaka got up and walked out of the room.

Chikane already knows where this was going to go now.

Konata took a deep breath before she started to explain. "Just a week ago, one of my friends just got into this really horrible accident. He's in the hospital now in a coma."

Chikane could see where this is going already. "How did it happen?"

"A car accident. There was this person he cared for, loved really. That person also happened to be my best friend as well. They both had some kind of fallout and she was running across the road. A car was coming, he ran to push her away and well…"

"I see…" Chikane was in kind of a loss. This was not a story that should be told the first day you return. "Well, I don't know who he is so, I can't really say much at this point. All I can say is hope for the best."

"Yeah…" Konata was still able to remember everything about it. "But, it feels like part of it is my fault."

Konata explained other bits about the accident which she missed out. Chikane listened to it carefully and could only feel depressed at how Konata was making it sound.

"If I haven't agreed to the plan, this probably could have been avoided." Konata said.

"I don't think so." Chikane patted her on her head, trying to comfort her. "What happened could not be your fault or anyone else for that matter. You had good intentions along with everyone else." Konata looked at her. "Cheer up, I'm sure the guy is going to be just fine."

"Yeah, thanks Chika-chan." Konata finally smiled again.

"Good. Now come on, I feel like having a walk around. I haven't been here in so long."

Chikane got Konata up from the floor and out the door. She wanted to get Konata to stop thinking about the incident for a while. If she left Konata like that any longer, chances are, it would be harder to get her out of the house. The last time that happened, she had to tickle Konata just so she could finally have a smile on her face.

The town truly hasn't changed in three years. The old playground where they spent their time playing P*k*mon against each other to see who was better and trading just to get every single one of them, the manga store which they got most of their mangas of course, even their old middle school that they used to go to as well. There were so many things for them to remember, it was beginning to be overwhelming. It really has been this long since they ever hanged out together like this.

Chikane could see Konata brighten up as they walked around the town. It was the face that she truly hasn't seen in a while, the face that showed Konata's true self. The happy, go lucky Otaku Konata. This was something she always liked about her. It was, cute, in her own right. Moe doesn't work mainly because there isn't that much moeness in the first place. But that's fine when it comes to her.

They eventually came to the same old park again and sat down on a bench. The sun was setting meaning that they spent the entire day out.

"Man, I'm tired." Konata said with her cat-grin smile.

"Same here." Chikane also smiled. "There were just so many things here that brought back all those memories."

"I know. I can't believe I've forgotten half of it."

"It at least cheered you up." Chikane placed her hand on Konata's head.

"It would have cheered up faster if you kissed me~" Konata teased though, she mentally wished she really did.

"No way little girl. That kissed is reserved for the one I love." Chikane said while looking at the setting sun.

Konata was now somehow hoping that she was that one. Her old flames for Chikane returned within the day and now, those feelings resurfaced. She decided to keep quiet and enjoy this after three years of being separated.

"I thought you would have found someone in Okinawa." Konata figured to have at least this much fun. "It is the place where romantic dreams come true isn't it?"

"Yeah right." Chikane laughed. "None of those guys had anything going for them."

"Well, no one knows how to trigger your flag except me!" Konata joked a little.

"You definitely got that right!" Chikane laughed again. She soon looked at her watch. "Looks like I better head home. It was great hanging out with you again." She got up, stretching a little.

"Yeah, same here." Konata stood up as well. She soon pulled Chikane into a hug. "Great to have you home."

"Great to be home." Chikane hugged her back, stroking her hair.

Konata took in this hug well. It truly has been that long since she felt this warmth. It was so long since she could smell that sweet fragrance that is Chikane that she wanted to immerse herself in it. She couldn't do that so she reluctantly let go of her.

"Let's be sure to hang out again ok?" Chikane asked, having hopeful eyes.

Konata looked up to the girl and smiled. "Yeah."

They finally part ways and headed back to their own houses.

Chikane was humming a song sung by Minori Chihara for the H*r*hi S*z*m*ya movie. She truly was in a good mood. Finally seeing her old childhood friend again, walking down memory lane and even gotten her to smile once again. Her head was filled of all the things that they may be doing together again.

"It really is great to be back." Chikane said as she continued down the road.

Konata herself was just as happy, finally seeing Chikane again. Her heart racing when she hugged her. Every aspect of her truly hasn't changed at all. It was everything that made she fell in love with.

"Once everything has settled down, I'll tell you." Konata said, humming the opening song from T*les of D*st*ny 2.

**Chikane: I finally show myself! Man, do I sound good in this fic.**

**Konata: Man doesn't this feel a little sappy.**

**Oh shut it pipsqueak. I'm going to lose the sappiness, once I can come up with something good for the next chapter. **

**Well, this chapter was overall short though, I do feel that the entire story itself may be shorter than where it spun from. Ah well, as long as I can find some way to make it good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyonko: Because the author is forcing me, I'm the one who has to explain the reason for him taking this long. All he gave me was that he was having a hard time to work on this chapter and apologizes for it. Happy now?**

**Oh yeah. Now everyone, enjoy.**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 3**

Chikane had opened her eyes from having an amazing dream. It had something to do with her being with S**l R**pers and fighting against monsters that only those with spiritual power can see. Never did she have that much fun in a dream where she got to fight against monsters. Ok, that time with J*de C*rtiss in his spa robe costume was different. She was having a little phase that's all.

Chikane looked at the time she was waking up from. 7:05 AM.

"That's a new record…" She said, turning around, wanting to enjoy her new bed.

Someone was knocking on her door. She turned around and moaned.

"Chikane-chan, come on." It was her mother. "Today we're meant to get you to your new school."

Chikane didn't want to leave her place from the bed but, as luck would have it, she doesn't have a choice in the matter. This is school they happen to be talking about and if they ever find out that she's not going, there will be hell to pay.

She finally got up from her bed and walked to her bathroom and took a shower. It was certainly waking her up. She took her time to enjoy it, seeing that it felt really good. She finally stopped and headed to her closet, looking for her new school clothes. She was slightly more tempted to cosplay a school uniform just for the fun of it but she went against the thought. Her parents' wrath is worse than what the teachers could do. She took the school uniform that she needed, a sailor uniform for Ryou High School. She remembered hearing from Konata that she was going to the same school as well. It was like a coincidence to hear this.

Chikane came down from her room and had breakfast with her parents. Her father was roughly in his forties with short graying black hair and brown eyes having a sip of his coffee. Her mother looked slightly younger, supposedly just reached her forty in age. She had long a shoulder length purple hair with the same purple eyes to match with it.

"Good morning sweetie." Her mom greeted her. "My do you look cute."

"Please mom, none of that." Chikane sat down to eat a bowl of cereal.

"Ok. So, do you feel excited to be going to your new school?"

"Sort of."

"That doesn't sound like you." Her father put his newspaper down. "I thought that you would be ecstatic, seeing that Konata-chan is also going to that school."

"I know that but, it's that I have to make friends all over again other than Konata." Chikane sighed.

"Oh dear, you'll be fine." Her mother reassured her. "You made good friends with everyone in Okinawa; you'll do so again here."

"And maybe you might find yourself a boyfriend." The father laughed.

"Dad please!" She blushed in embarrassment about it.

"Then how about girlfriend?"

"Oh look at the time, I got to get going. I'll be in the car first." Chikane quickly rushed off, not wanting them to see her red face.

Her parents could only smile. She always gets embarrass about relationships. The father soon quickly drank his coffee and kissed his wife on the cheek. He took his car keys and headed for the car where his daughter was waiting.

Chikane was looking through the car window, watching the scenery go by. Her father wasn't going to say anything. He can tell by the look on her face is that she was drifting off into her own world again. It was best to leave her alone. Chikane continued to watch the world go by, thinking about what sort of school it is. She doubted it was anything special, like Okinawa. Though, if it accepted Konata, then this shouldn't be all that bad.

They reached the school and Chikane got out of the car.

"I'll see you later dad." Chikane said.

"You too honey." The father smiled. "And find someone you love you hear me?" He said that right as she closed the door.

"Dad!" Chikane shouted at the car and saw it drove off.

Chikane couldn't believe that her father did that. She was red again, which was not a good start for being in a new school. She shook it off and head into the school and started looking for the faculty room. She wanted to head to her new class and quickly before any creep guy shows up. She doesn't want to do what she did in Okinawa all over again.

She opened the door to the faculty room and walked in. One of the teachers noticed her and walked up to her. It was a young woman roughly about Chikane's height. She has long flowing hair with yellow eyes. She was wearing what look like a nurse's outfit. Something about her seemed to refine about her.

"Hello. Who might you be?" She said with a bow.

"I'm Chikane Asuna. I'm a new student here."

"Oh, you're in my class." She smiled. "I'm Fuyuki Amahara. I'm the school nurse and the teacher of fitness and health. Come on, let's head to class."

"Thank you Amahara-sensei." Chikane followed her.

"It's a little odd to have a transfer student coming in at this time but then again, we had another student just like that a while back now."

"Well, I had to move in because of my parents really. I'm gladder to have moved back to where I was born and raised."

"That's nice to know." Amahara giggled a little. "Here we are; Class 3-A. Are you nervous?"

"Not really." Chikane said with confidence.

Amahara soon opened the door and walked in and walked up to her podium. This was the signal that every student is to head to their seats.

"Ok class, we happen to have a transfer student in along with us. I expect you all to treat her nicely now."

"Ok." The entire class replied.

"Well then, come on in."

Chikane took this signal and walked in. The entire class, mostly the boys, was in complete silence. The boys had their jaws drop while the girls just stared. They were looking at someone like a model or something because she was beautiful.

Chikane cleared her throat. "I'm Chikane Asuna. I used to live in Saitama until my father's job was transferred to Okinawa but, we moved back again here. I just want to say, I look forward to make new friends here."

The entire class applauded her. She gave a tiny sigh of relief, knowing that she was able to give good enough information and a friendly deposition.

"Ok then, I want you to take the seat over there, next to the window." Amahara pointed at the seat.

"Ok." Chikane walked up to the desk.

The rest of the day was nothing really special. The class was sort of boring for her; mainly she remembered learning it just a few months ago. It was probably a recap lesson. She just decided to look out the window and was slowly dozing off. She just looked out to the sky and wondered when she could meet with Konata again. Of course, her main problem is trying to figure out what is Konata's class though. Though, she wanted to try something else. She always did like having a little fun when meeting new people.

The bell rang, meaning it's the break time. It was at that time, almost all of the class rushed up to Chikane. Most were boys but the many girls came up to her as well. They just all gathered around her to know more about her.

"Asuna-san!" One of the girls called out her name. She had long blond hair in a ponytail with blue eyes. "It's me, Mika Ichihara!"

"And me, Keigo Nankobo!" A boy with flat brown hair with black eyes called her out. "We used to be in the same class back in middle school."

"Ok whoa, slow down, there's too much happening right now." Chikane calm them down. "I do remember you Ichihara-san and you too Kei-chan!"

"You still remember that nickname…"

"How can't I?" Chikane only laughed. "Now, let me try to see who else I remember here." Chikane looked around.

The first person who she also noticed was another boy who had spiked up black hair, roughly taller than her with yellow eyes.

"Ekei Takahashi!"

"So you do remember me after all." He laughed. "I'm usually quiet back then."

"Hey, you were a nice guy compared to Aya Suzumiya over there."

A girl with braided green hair with purple eyes gave a glare for the remark. "That's not funny."

"I thought it was. Actually I was wondering if you know which class Konata is in."

"Oh she's in class 3-B." Aya said. "You're still an Otaku then?"

"You got a problem with that?" Chikane glared at her.

"Not really. I mean, I'm stuck with Otaku Ekei."

"Come on now." Ekei chuckled. "I'm still no where as close to Izumi-san."

The rest of the break was just Chikane talking with the class, or at least half of them. She also gets to hear about what the four people from her middle school had been doing. They told her everything that's been happening like about the cheerleader routine that Konata and some others did. She was glad to know that Konata was doing quite well while she was gone. Though, there was one name that she caught her interest.

"I sort of hope that Rassler-san is ok." Mika said. "I mean, he's in the hospital and all."

"Rassler?" Chikane asked. "Who's that?"

"Oh Jack Rassler, he transfer here several months ago." Keigo explained. "It was about two weeks ago that he got into an accident."

"It was horrible really." Aya pointed it out. "I remember passing by Hiiragi-san and she gave off this feeling of pain and resentment."

"It was like she was blaming herself for it. I wouldn't say is her fault though."

"Jack Rassler huh?" Chikane pondered a little. Konata did mention about this boy though.

The break ended and they all returned to their seats. Chikane lost her chance to meet up with Konata but, she would have to do it later. She wanted to find Konata and have her meet with this Jack Rassler everyone knows. She said her goodbyes to her old friends from middle school and looked for the small blunette from class 3-B. She finally reached the classroom barely able to see a small blue ahoge leave the room from the massive crowd. She followed the ahoge and saw the tiny girl.

"Konata!" Chikane called out to her.

The little ahoge stopped and turned to where the voice was calling her. It started moving towards Chikane, passing the crowd and there was Konata finally in view.

"Chika-chan!" Konata walked at her. "I was wondering where you were."

"Sorry, I just met some of the old gang from middle school back in 3-A."

"Oh you mean Kei-chan over there?"

"I heard that!" Keigo was walking pass until he heard Konata calling his nickname. "You two know I hate that nickname."

"But it's a cute name~" Chikane and Konata said in unison with the cutest look they can pull.

"Great, it's middle school all over again…" Keigo sighed. "I'll see you too later." He soon remembered something. "Izumi-san, could you give this it Rassler-san? This was for helping me out in PE a while back."

Konata had a look at what he gave and saw it was some chocolates.

"Sure thing. Bye."

"That's right. I wanted to know if I can meet him."

"Who, Jack?"

"Well, everyone so far told me who he is, somewhat and what happened. I wondered if I can meet him."

Konata wondered about it a little and soon came to a conclusion. "Yeah but I would have preferred it if he was awake to meet you."

Chikane smiled and walked along side with Konata to the entrance of the school.

They talked about normal things along the way to the hospital. Normal being a pointless word as these two otakus talked in a completely different language which no normal human being could comprehend. It didn't take them long to get to the hospital though. They headed to the reception and got their visitor pass. Konata already visited Jack plenty of times to know which room it was.

"Here we are." Konata opened the door and walked in. She looked at the bed and there was the silver-haired boy, and another visitor sleeping by him. "Looks like we got another visitor here as well." Konata said as she left a gift on the table.

Chikane walked in as well and she saw the boy and also a girl. She had long purple hair in twin pigtails and was rather cute.

"Chikane, that's Jack Rassler and that's Kagami Hiiragi." Konata pointed at them.

"I guess it's nice to meet you." Chikane giggled as she bowed to them.

"It's ok." Konata walked up to Kagami and stroke her hair. "She's been coming here every day since the accident. She believes that it was her fault."

Chikane only sighed. "If she was awake, I would have told her it isn't."

"Yeah, you're right…" Konata started thinking about it. She was thinking that she was the one that caused it.

"Hey, don't you dare think it as well." Chikane bonked her head. "I told you it's not your fault or hers."

"Sorry, but…"

"No buts." Chikane looked back at Jack. "When you wake up, be sure to tell everyone that no one is at fault of what happen."

"…Jack…" Someone mumbled. The two looked at who was the one mumbling. They soon notice it was coming from Kagami. "Jack… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She was shaking and even whimpering.

"Kagami…" Konata can feel her heart hurt. She still loved Kagami and this was hurting her.

Chikane only cringed. This must really be hard on Konata to see her friend in pain like this. She only walked to the blanket on the opposite side of the bed. She took it and covered Kagami.

"This is all I can think about comforting her." Chikane said. "Konata, I think we should head back now."

"Yeah, ok…" Konata answered. "Well, I'll see you late Kagami, you too Jack."

Konata walked along side with Chikane out of the room. On their way home was a silent journey. Chikane doesn't know what to do at this point and she could only hope that Konata is ok. Konata on her part was having a hard time now. Kagami was in pain and she wasn't taking it well. She honest believes this was her fault, not Kagami's. Even worse, her love for Kagami is still there. It was stronger than her love for Chikane as well. It was worse because she can hear that quote ring through her head as well.

_This is a cruel way to play with our lives…_

**Kyonko: Seriously? You're going to do that ending?**

**I thought it seemed good at the time.**

**Konata: Yeah but now you're saying it's my fault!**

**Chikane: I don't like it either you know.**

**Man, these guys are just as annoying as my OCs… Anyway, yeah, this is the chapter of the story and hope you can wait for the next one, of course, I have no know clue how long that would take.**

**Reviews would be nice. I do have a feeling that this chapter needs to be re-done for some reason. Review if you think so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyonko: I thought you would never post up another chapter of this.**

**Just do your job or else I'll make a side story dimension of Odd Experience. And I swear, I can make Haruhi one hell of a dominatrix.**

**Kyonko: Ok, Ok! The boss has made a new chapter of this Spinoff of A Lucky Star. Please read A Lucky Star first in order to understand this fic.**

**Kyonko: He does not own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 4**

Konata was walking through the hospital corridor, looking for Jack's room. She doesn't really know why she was, she just had this feeling that she should. It didn't matter anyway. They were friends, not rivals, not anymore. By the time she got there, she saw Kagami resting her head on the side of the bed, crying in pain. It was painful to bear because somewhere in her heart, Kagami still holds a part of it. The blunette walked up to the girl, wanting to comfort her in some way.

"Kagami." Konata called out.

Kagami didn't answer.

"Hey come on." Konata walked up to her. "I thought we went through this. What happened wasn't your fault."

"It isn't." Kagami raised her head. "The one who caused all this is you!"

Konata froze. She could feel her heart being crushed. The possibility of her being the cause for this is returning again. She was going to blame herself but she wasn't going to bring herself down now. She wanted to clear it up.

"Kaga-" Kagami stopped her.

"Shut up! This is your entire fault! You're the one that caused this to happen! You ended up killing Jack!"

"Wait!"

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear anymore from you! I hate you lesbian freak! Get away from me!"

The pain was spreading through her body. Konata doesn't know what to do. She was telling her legs to move but it never did so. Instead, her knees buckled, she dropped to the floor. Kagami got up and walked towards her and soon towered over her with anger and fury.

"I don't want you anywhere near me again!" She shouted at her. "No one will ever love a lesbian like you!"

The words were soon circling around the blunette. It was an echo of doubt, bringing the girl down more and more to the point of her soon broke down crying. It was too much for the girl to bear and all she wanted was just crawl up into a ball and die.

"Kagami!" Konata shouted as she jumped out of her bed.

She was trying to understand what had happened and where she was. Reality finally hit her. She was in her room early morning being at about 5 something. She was breathing heavily and she was sweating despite it being in winter. She realized that it was just a dream, no; it was nightmare, a very painful one. Konata knows that Kagami would never blame her or hate her for something like that but it felt that she should. She was trying to help her only for all of this to happen. It was far too much. The pain was stilling coursing through her body.

She got up from her bed and walked up to her computer. Fortunately for her, it was Saturday so she was free to do what she wants. She wasn't going to meet up with anybody and hopefully it stays like that for a while. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone for a while, not even her party online which was amazing to say the least. The next best bet was to go console gaming since characters in consoles don't usually question you. She decided to go with M*t*l G*ar S*l*d 3 seeing that she wanted something to take her mind off by equipping the stealth camo and infinite face paint and go mess around with the soldiers in the game. She wonders if Chikane is willing to come by if she called. She'll get to it sometime today eventually.

Elsewhere, in a house not too far away sleeps the aforementioned childhood friend. Chikane stirred around in her bed after having a little bit of sun shining in her eyes. She hated the sun for one thing which is waking her up. She liked it better when she was in her dream state. The black-haired girl eventually got up from her bed, despite how much she wished she didn't. She scratched her head and had a look at the time. 8:17 in the morning.

"I hate my biological clock." Chikane sighed. "Well, time for breakfast."

She had a quick stretch and slowly got out of her bed. She made her way out of her room and down to the dining room as she was a complete morning mess, bed hair and all. Her parents saw her coming in and were only amazed at how she looked.

"Good morning sweetie." Her father greeted her. "You sure look presentable."

"Very funny dad." She yawned.

"Take it easy. Anyway, do you have any plans today? It is Saturday after all."

"Well, I was thinking of paying Konata a visit. After everything she went through, I want to keep her company."

"That's right." Her mother thought about the things Chikane told them. "A number of things happened before we came back."

"Well, you give her our sympathies. And while you're at it, you can always try to hook up with her." His father had a sly smile.

"Dad!" Chikane shouted at him. "Will you stop suggesting on getting me into a relationship with everyone?"

"I'm just giving you a push that's all."

"Mom!"

"He's just trying to help. He worries that's all. And quite frankly dear, I would find you two pretty cute together."

Chikane only sighed. "Is this punishment for telling you all that I'm bi?"

"Sort of." Her parents contained their laughter about it while she felt drained already in the morning.

Chikane is indeed a bisexual. This happened quite a while back when they were in still living in Okinawa after how often she ogled at all the many kinds of hot flesh that walked by. It also brought about her embarrassment towards the talks about relationships. Every time her parents bring it up, she would think about really impressive stuff which proved to be far too stimulating. Her parents found out pretty quickly after hearing her mumble about it in her sleep. They were fine with it and they were willing to support her. Though, that didn't mean that they aren't going to tease her.

The morning continued on for the two otakus. In Konata's case, she kept on gaming and continued to enjoy being in alert status in the canyons and shoot down Hind Ds with a sniper rifle. Chikane on the other hand prepared herself to leave the house and pay a quick visit to Konata's place, of course a quick go at Dyn*sty W*rri*rs 6 for the Pl*yst*tion 2 sounded really good before heading out. Oddly enough, they are having a lot of fun shouting at the games they were playing due to them doing rather stupid things.

It was soon about half past 10 and Chikane made her way off to meet up with Konata. She was sure that on a weekend like this, she's most likely going to be staying at home, not wanting to leave and enjoy whatever game or manga or anime she has in her massive collection. The dark-haired girl knows that girl far too long to not know what her usual habits are. She should be able to buck up once she comes by.

She finally reached the house of the Izumis and rang the door bell.

"Who is it?" A man's voice called.

"It's Chikane Asuna." She answered.

"Really?"

"Uncle Soujirou, I'm serious."

The door soon was opened and there appeared Soujirou standing in front of her. He simply grinned at the young girl after not seeing her for so long.

"Good to see you again Chikane-chan."

"Good to see you too Uncle Soujirou." She gave him a quick hug. "How've you been?"

"Well, things have been a little bit quiet. I'm sure Konata told you what happened."

"She did. That's the reason why I came over."

"Well then glad to have you come over. Come on in, I'll try to get Konata out of her room."

Chikane only nodded and made her way to the living room. Even though she hasn't been in the house for 3 years, she was still able to remember where all the rooms were and where to find some of Uncle Soujirou's secret little stash. She figured she look for the stash for now since he's currently gone. She quickly made her move to where he normally hid them and started searching. She pushed away the stuff that he used to hide it and soon found what she was looking for.

"You need to learn new tricks to hide them Uncle Soujirou." She grinned gripping the dirty magazine as headed to the living room with it.

She was just smiling away as she opened the living room door only to have Yutaka there watching TV.

"Oh Asuna-san, hi." Yutaka greeted her and noticed the magazine in her hand. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Chikane quickly placed it behind her back. "It's nothing you need to know… yet."

Yutaka looked at her weirdly but they soon turned their attention to the other door opening where Soujirou and Konata appeared.

"Hey Chika-chan." Konata greeted her and soon noticed a flap of a magazine. "What's that?"

Chikane looked behind her hands and soon hid it a little bit better. "Oh this is nothing, I mean it."

"Right." Konata had a cat-grin smile at it. She walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Come with me." Konata said as she headed out the room.

Chikane looked at everyone else and just grinned and ran out catching up with the little girl.

Chikane was soon in Konata's room with a door behind her closed. She gave a sigh of relief that she was able to get out the pinch with the magazine that is still in her hand.

"You know you're not out of the woods yet." Konata grinned.

"Hey, it's you so it's ok." Chikane smiled and sat down with the magazine placed on the table.

"Even so, you really should not search through my dad's stash when everyone is home."

"All right. But I would suggest he learns to hide thing better otherwise Yutaka may end up finding them."

"I've been telling him that myself. He just doesn't seem to understand the dangers of not hiding them well enough."

Konata took the magazine and started to look through the many amazing sights that it has. Chikane quickly sat next to her and looked at the contents of the magazine.

"Wow, those are big." Chikane said in amazement.

"No kidding." Konata agreed. "Makes me wonder if she gets back pain."

"They look kinda tasty don't you think?"

"Looks like someone's head in the gutter." Konata had her smile.

"Looks who's talking Shorty." Chikane nudged her.

The two had a little chuckle at the thought at it. Konata slowly picked up what she said but she thought otherwise. It was possibly just a joke and nothing else.

"So what brings you here anyway?" Konata finally asked her.

"I wanted to hang out with you. I've been gone for a long time and I haven't seen you in ages. Sure I haven't seen the others from middle school but I miss my best friend here!"

"Aw~" Konata cooed as she dropped her head and on to Chikane's lap and adjusted slightly to look up at her. "Did you miss me that much~?"

"Of course I miss you." Chikane smiled at the little girl. "You're my best and my cutest friend I ever had."

Konata blushed ever so slightly but she still kept her cat grin smile. The old flame for this one girl was being fed with the very fuel she desired. It was a fire that was greater overshadowed the part that once belonged to Kagami. But it was being smothered. The dream that plagued her flashed in her mind. It was hurting her. She wasn't going to let Chikane to find out. She got up from her lap and tried to put her mind on something else.

"How about we play a game?" Konata said. "I hope you're still keeping up in Str**t F*ghter!"

"Oh, someone's cocky." Chikane took the challenge. "Bring it on!"

And like that they began going head to head in a fighting game. It took Konata's mind off the dream but it wasn't really fooling Chikane. She noticed the blunette's blush. It was as plain as day. She did like how the little otaku found ways to somehow be cute. She soon wondered what would happen if she kissed her. The image appeared in her mind and it brought a tiny smile on her face. That smile then soon grew big as she just beaten Konata with a t*ger upp*rcut.

"Hah!" Chikane started to boast. "How do you like that?"

"That was just round one." Konata brought her cat grin. "I was only warming up."

They just spend most of their time playing games, showing who was better in the fight. It was just like the old days, just happy being together. Konata made quite a few glances at the taller black haired girl and it always brought a smile knowing that she was close to her. If this was like any of her dating sim games, she would have noticed some kind of a flag that would tell her what route she could do now. The problem is she couldn't find it. Chikane, even if she looks like a princess-type girl, she isn't a princess. She's a massive geek, just like her, who is outgoing and carefree and free-spirited, just like her. This was harder for her than she thought. If Jack was able to stand right now, she would have been on her knees begging him to make another test.

Chikane had a mind on showing Konata that she's still as good as she was back then. But something was a little off when she was playing against the little girl. There have been times when she really wailed on the girl during the game and it's not like the blunette to let her guard down in a fight. When the final round was over, with her winning, she turned to the little girl with curiosity.

"Hey Kona-chan, what's wrong?" Chikane asked. "This isn't like you in a fighting game. You usually are a lot tougher than this."

Konata finally snapped back to reality. "Oh… yeah… Sorry about that. I guess I'm not really into it today."

"That's not it. You better not be thinking about that accident."

"No, it's something a little more closely to the heart than that accident." Konata was shrinking a little.

Chikane went silent hearing that. It was probably be best that she doesn't dwell on it. Despite how cute she look when she's acting shy, rare as it may be, it was bringing down the mood and there was no way she was going to have that.

"Well stop thinking about it otherwise I'll just have to tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare." Konata glared at her.

"We'll see about that!" Chikane soon tackled her and started tickling the sides of the little girl.

Konata was taken by surprise and was soon laughing thanks to Chikane remembering her many weak points. It was unfair because she couldn't fight back at all. She was soon falling back, getting tickled everywhere by the taller girl who was clearly enjoying it a little too much. The blunette was turning red and was having a bit of a hard time breathing now. She had to make her stop.

"I give I give!" Konata laughed it out. "Stop already!"

Chikane did as she was told and stopped it completely. She was soon lying on her back next to Konata and having a few random chuckles here and there with the girl next to her. They couldn't really say anything other than just giggle at each other for it. The black-haired girl turned to face Konata and Konata did the same. They only smiled at each other and just enjoyed their company. Konata though was having thoughts about kissing her. She was rather close to the girl's face and wanted to do it and decided to do act. The purple eyed beauty was staring into the emerald eyes in front of her. Her best friend was indeed the cutest person she has ever met. Her mind though was not in the right place as she was slowly moving towards her. Nothing seemed to have registered in their minds and could only focus of what they may end up doing. They were just inches away until the door started knocking.

"Hey Onee-chan, Asuna-san, I brought drinks for you." The two girls shot up in shock when they heard Yutaka behind that door.

Chikane and Konata were staring at the door and soon quickly turned to face each other. They were trying to understand what they almost had done. Their faces were as red as a ripe tomato. There was nothing that they could say to even change the subject.

"Onee-chan?" Yutaka called out and knocked on the door again.

"O-oh, come in Yutaka." Konata stammered but she finally answered.

Yutaka opened the door with the tray and drinks on it. She looked into the room and saw the two girls staring in different directions with red faces.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"N-not at all." Konata said nervously.

Yutaka was wondering what happened but she figured to leave it alone. She walked up to the table and placed the tray down as well as the drinks. She soon noticed the naughty magazine on it.

"What's this?" She asked as she was about to reach it.

"That's not for you!" Chikane and Konata shouted and reached for the magazine, completely confusing the cherry haired girl.

The day finally came to an end after spending a long time being completely silent and just playing games. Chikane put on her shoes with Konata standing behind her. They didn't know what to say after what they almost did. They were just standing there, completely silent about the entire thing. The taller girl was just getting more anxious the longer they stay quiet like this. She had to end it now.

"W-Well, I had fun." Chikane spoke.

"S-same here." Konata answered.

Chikane was easing up a bit but not a lot. "I better get going now. I'll see you later Konata."

"Wait!" Chikane turned around with a slightly unease. "Do you want to hang out again tomorrow? I'm heading to Akihabara to run some errands."

Chikane smiled at the thought. "I'd be happy to."

The two simply smiled at each other now that the tension was gone. They had finally said their goodbyes and went back to their usual things. Chikane was still trying to piece together what she was doing back there. She just had the sudden need to kiss her best friend since middle school. She never felt like this at all, not even with any guy or girl she had a crush on back in Okinawa. She can feel her heart beating faster when she thought about it and only blushed.

"If my parents heard about this, they would be having a field day." Chikane said to herself, shaking the thought out of her mind.

Konata herself couldn't believe how close they were to kissing. She was so close. This was far greater than her love for Kagami. It did give her hope. This may actually be the chance that she wanted for so long.

"I better call Patty. Maybe she can make a test for me on this." Konata said as she headed back up stairs to find her phone.

**Jack: Well, that was really cute.**

**Kyonko: Very actually.**

**Chikane: Oh man this is embarrassing.**

**Well at least that was taken cared off. I had so much fun making these two so cute. And that's right; the fic will have the famous 'test' that was from the original fic of mine. Though when it will happen, I have no clue but we'll see.**

**Jack: Will I be part of the test?**

**I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. We'll see.**

**I'll see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyonko: Man it's been a while since you uploaded another chapter to this fic.**

**I know I know you don't have to say that. But I guess I'm glad to finally see it now thanks to one of the most amazing reviewer I have ever gotten from this fic.**

**I want to say this right now. DarkHeartless12, I have thanked you countless of times as it stands but to be honest, I still don't even think that's enough, seriously I can't find anything to really show you my thanks. **

**But I know one way to do it. I want every last one of you who is reading this fic to check out his deviant account. It's Drakenichols1 because he actually fully drew Chikane along with her and Konata together! Believe me when I say this, he is a frigging awesome artist! And thanks to you man you got me back to continue on writing this fic! I still don't see it's enough but still thank you! Thank you so much!**

**Kyonko: Well, at least you're back on track. Anyway, if you are lost, please go read A Lucky Star as this is a Spinoff.**

**I don't own Lucky Star.**

**Chapter 5**

Sunday is a pretty standard day when a person stops and thinks about it. No one would really see it as anything special other than just one day when they don't have to do any form of work. Though there are times when it can be a special day such as Chikane is getting ready so that she can hang out with Konata. She never felt this before. She has been on dates plenty of times but this was the first that she felt this happy.

"Geez what am I thinking?" Chikane said to herself while looking at a different set of clothes. "This isn't a date. It's just me and Konata hanging out together as best friends, nothing more, nothing less." She then could feel a nagging feeling which was irritating her. "If that's so then why the heck am I so bothered by it?"

She soon heard someone knocking on her door.

"Chikane-chan, are you ok in there?" Her mother called out. "You're talking to yourself rather loudly."

"It's nothing. Just feeling a little too happy that's all."

"Well, if you say so."

She soon heard her mother walked off. Chikane soon turned back to her clothes that she threw about in her room. She scratched her head in annoyance because of the mess and also because she still doesn't know what to wear. She doesn't understand how this can be so hard when it was just hanging out with her friend. She only sighed and got back to thinking about what she should wear.

Konata was getting dressed without much worry. She was in a good mood herself. She felt good knowing that she was going to hang out with Chikane though there's more to it. She also called Patricia because she needs a new test. She knows that there was something that was happening between her childhood friend and herself and the best way to find out is a test. She just hoped that the one remaining member of the 'matchmakers' is up to the task.

Once she got dressed, she came out of her room with her usual cat-grin. She walked off down the stairs and headed for the living room to show off just a little to her family. She opened the door and showed herself to Yutaka and Sojirou.

"Ok people; how do I look?" Konata asked them with her cocky little smile.

They both had a good look at her. She was looking a little more elegant which was odd since it doesn't fit her personality but it whenever she does it was rather amazing. She was wearing a simple white blouse with a light blue skirt just above her knees. Her hair was done into a simple ponytail. She actually looked quite cute.

"Wow onee-chan." Yutaka said. "You look amazing!"

"No kidding." Soujirou said with a smile. "You look amazingly cute! Just wait there! I'll get my camera!"

Konata only sighed at him but she was ok with it. It's not this often people see her like this and she herself have to admit she looks good.

"But what's the occasion?" Her little cousin asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm going to be hanging out with Chika-chan and I brought another friend for this as well."

"Really? But isn't this a little much?"

"It isn't when you care for someone a lot. I'm pretty sure you do what you can to look good for Minami-chan right~?"

Yutaka couldn't help but blush when she mentioned her. Konata giggled seeing her reaction. She soon heard the sounds of her father's footsteps coming in now with a camera in hand.

"Really dad?" Konata had to ask him.

"Oh come on, how often is it that I see my daughter like this? And don't worry; it's only a few pictures."

"Ok but don't take too much time. I have to meet with Chikane soon."

Soujirou only nodded and began taking pictures of his daughter.

Returning to Chikane, who has finally figured what to wear, is making her way to Akihabara. What she was wearing was a pair of light blue jeans that fit snuggly around her legs and waist. She was also wearing a yellow top with long sleeves and straps that rest nicely on her shoulders yet still able to expose some of it. She still didn't understand why it seemed difficult for her to choose what to wear. But there's no point worrying about it now. The only thing she should be worrying about is what will happen today. Sure it's just her and Konata hanging out but her heart was beating faster just thinking about being with her. Why is it? She was hoping strongly that it's just a crush but never was there a crush where she almost kissed one. Just thinking about the kiss was driving her mad.

Chikane was now at the spot that she was meant to meet with. Knowing that little otaku girl, she's going to be late so she at least got something to keep her busy. She took out her DS and started playing S*n*c R*sh. She just enjoys the speed of playing one of the more iconic characters in video games. Sure it's fun to stomp on turtles as a plumber, though that doesn't make sense as to why a plumber is fighting turtles of all creatures, but running at the speed of sound is always better. She took a glance up expecting to see some kind of blue hair and emerald green eyes to appear before her. No one with that appeared so she kept on waiting. Someone did catch her eye though and it was a young short blonde, blue eyed foreign girl. She was shorter than her but not a lot. She also happens to have quite the body for someone who looks quite young.

The blonde girl was soon standing next to her looking around the people that was walking by. Chikane wasn't going to bother her so she just stood there silently playing her game. It suddenly became awkward with the blonde sighing. Chikane didn't like it and just wanted to break some kind of tension between of them.

"Bored?" Chikane asked.

"Yup." The blonde answered. "I'm waiting for a friend of mine and as always she's late."

"Heh. You're not the only one waiting for a friend. There's just always something that keeps her busy."

"I know what you mean." She smiled at her.

Chikane smiled herself and turned her game off. "You know, you speak pretty good Japanese."

"It's not that great. I'm not good with the more complex kanji. I mean I can't really learn all that from anime."

"Oh so you watch anime?"

"Yup! I'm an otaku from the US of A!" The blonde giggled. "Well, that last part doesn't really matter much honestly."

"You got that right. All of us otakus are one and the same!"

"You know it!"

The two soon had a laugh after saying that. When they stopped Chikane finally gave brought her hand out to the girl.

"I'm Chikane Asuna, nice to meet you."

"Patricia Martin. You can always call me Patty. So what game were you playing?"

And with that the two soon began talking about things about all sorts of things, games, animes and smells. It was a better way to past the time since they had to wait for a friend. Their friend though finally made her way to them and only smiled seeing them talking.

"Looks like you two met." The two turned to her.

"Konata." The two said and soon turned back to each other in surprise. "You know her? Me? I'm asking you!"

"Ok echo here." Konata had to grab hold of the arms to get them to stop. "I'll explain. Chikane, I called Patty to join us because I felt like she should meet you. I just forgot to tell you." Konata turned to Patty when she finished and winked at her. Patty couldn't help but smile. "So for today we're all going to hang out!"

Chikane was a little disappointed because of the sudden added member of the outing because she was hoping that she get to be with Konata for the day. But she looked on the bright side and that was being able to have fun for the day.

"Well, let's get going. I got some stuff I want to get." Konata soon walked towards Akihabara.

"You and me both." Patricia said joining her.

Chikane couldn't help but smile and joined up with them, though she still feels sad that she doesn't get to be alone with the little blunette for the day. Now she was wondering why is she like this? She cared for the girl no doubt but this is getting crazy. Why is she feeling like this? She just doesn't know.

"Anyway Konata you're looking amazingly good." Patricia said which brought Chikane back to earth. "A little much though."

"I don't see what's so bad about it." Konata swayed left and right to show them. "What do you think Chika-chan?"

Chikane had a look at Konata and finally noticed how she looked. She was actually amazingly cute. She was dressed really cute is all she can really say and then there's also the ponytail which actually fit her. Though having the somewhat twisted mind thanks to having very strong perverted tendencies, she was thinking of making her even cuter by going between her skirt and listening to her voice. She was spacing off and the two who were there were wondering what she was thinking about.

"Chika-chan~? Are you there?" Konata snapped her fingers in her face.

Chikane finally returned to earth and turned to the little girl. She was slightly confused on what was going on.

"You spaced out. What's going on there?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing." Chikane gave a weak laugh. "A-Anyway let's get going. You need to get something here don't you?"

The two were wondering what was going through her head. Konata already had an idea on it and all she can do is just simply smile. For now, they just pushed to one side and headed to the many shops of Akihabara. Their first stop was Animate.

The shopkeepers of Animate were busy stocking up the mangas, animes, figures, everything they have to sell to people. The doors soon opened and they all saw the one person they been dying to see. Meito Anizawa, the Anime Tenchou and the boss of the shop, finally has the plan to get this shop on the map for every otaku in the world!

"Everyone!" Meito called out on a walkie talkie. "Legendary Girl A is here! Drop what you are doing and mend your battle stations!"

"Right!" Everyone did what he said and got to their spots.

Every single one of them got to their places. Hoshi Ramika and Clerk Sugita acted as blockade from her headed to the places such as the old editions of mangas, games, figures and animes. The long blonde haired curly hair, which will be called Romi, was keeping an eye to inform of Legendary Girl A position. The brown afro hair man with glasses and red shirt, we'll call him Rush, was making his way to every part of the store, replacing all the stock with the new shipment that came in, making all look new just to get her attention. The long wavy blue haired man with a purple shirt, he'll be named Saiyan, made his way to the girl and soon began doing his best to get her to buy their stuff.

"Welcome to the store." Saiyan bowed to her. "Is there anything I can help you out with? Any anime, mangas, figures?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for some new games." Konata said to her. "What you got?"

"We have several special editions of games like, Unch*rted 3, Inf*m**s 2, and T*les of X*ll*a up and ready."

"Wait, X*ll*a?" Chikane said in surprise.

"You serious?" Patricia was just as amazed. "We got to see X*ll*a!"

"All of us do! Let's go!" Konata along with everyone else made their way to where it was.

Saiyan was cheering loudly in his head. From getting that reaction that could only mean that they finally got her!

"I did it! We'll finally win!" Saiyan could feel his tears running down his face.

"Great work but we're not done yet! We got to get her to buy it to make it a real win! Hoshi, head in there and make sure she gets hold of it!"

"I'm right on it!" Hoshi made her way for it and did her magic.

Hoshi soon found where Legendary Girl A is along with her friends. They were just ogling the special edition of the game. Hoshi made her way to them and began thinking of a way to get her to buy their stuff. She saw them ready to actually buy it and she used it to attack.

"You all look ready to get your hands on it." Hoshi said.

"Oh you have no idea!" Konata said. "I want that edition!"

"Not a problem. I'll get my boss to get it." Hoshi said as she walked towards Meito.

Meito saw her coming but all she could do was smile and a thumb up.

"Go work Hoshi! This time for sure! This time for sure! We'll win this!"

Meito made his way to the back and found the very special edition of T*les of X*ll*a. He was smiling away because this is what will finally get them on the map! They can win this he can just taste it! He soon walked back out and placed it in front of her.

"That'll be 8000 yen." Meito told her.

"8000?" Patricia started thinking. "That's actually a lot."

"Seriously." Chikane agreed. "Do you have a discount or something?"

Meito soon had to think fast because this is a threat to their shop!

"W-We can't do a discount on it since it's a new release and a special but the things you get would be getting some great stuff!"

Konata soon started thinking about it. She doesn't want to simply buy it right off the bat but it happens to be one hell of a game.

"I think I'll look around a bit more. Keep it on hold in case I come back."

"O-Ok!" Meito said as he watch Konata and her group walk out of the store. "Don't feel down people! We may still have a chance to win!"

The trio of otakus headed out of the shop and began having a look around where they can find a cheaper price for the game. But it was time for Patricia to do the thing she was called to do.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Patricia asked them.

"I think it's been six years now." Konata answered.

"Yeah, it's been a long time." Chikane smiled. "Man the things we did."

"Yeah like the time we decided to have a full out P*k*m*n tournament. Man the boys were just so hyped out that time."

"I remember that! But did we have a prize at the time?"

"Huh… I don't remember if there was a prize for it. You think Kei-chan might remember?"

"I don't know. Takahashi-kun was part of the tournament as well. We have to ask them when we can."

"What else happened when you two were together?" Patricia got them to talk about something else.

"I remember one thing." Konata pointed out. "It was when we were together doing a J*-*n marathon." Chikane could feel a shiver up her spine. "I remember that you got so scared that had to hold on to me all the way to the toilet and even when we had to sleep together."

"Why do you remember something so embarrassing?" Chikane asked with a somewhat red face.

"I thought it was cute!"

Patricia couldn't help but giggle and joke. "You two are such a cute couple."

The two soon turned red hearing that. The blonde giggled again because they were just too cute as they are. It was rather rare to see Konata looking embarrassed as well. She hung out with her a lot, she never saw her turn as red as she is now. The cogs in her head were turning nicely. She just needs to pry more things out of them and that would mean getting one-on-one time with them. Konata is easy since she has to talk to her after. She just had to think of a way to get some time with the tall black-haired girl.

They finally made their way to another game shop to search for that special edition of that game.

"Ok, time to search for the game." Konata said as she disappeared into the aisle of the shop.

"Hey wait up!" Chikane tried to catch up only for Patricia stop her.

"Actually I want to talk to you a little more." Patricia said.

"About what?"

"It's really about what you think about Konata."

Chikane gave her a weird look.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it means. What do you think about her?"

"She's my childhood friend, my best friend."

"Anything else you want to add in to that?"

Chikane wondered what she meant on that. She was prying, she knows that for sure but she doesn't know what was prying for. She doesn't know Patricia as well as Konata does so she doesn't know what she has in mind. But to think carefully, she still wasn't sure what Konata is to herself at the moment. She has something in her trying to tell her what it is but there's the other side of her that is was holding her back. Whatever the case is, she's not going to tell her.

"I don't know you as well as Konata so I'm not telling you anything else."

"Fair enough. All I was doing is just looking out for her. Don't have to get that defensive."

"Now I have to ask. How long do you know her?"

"About… half a year now. We work at the same cosplay café. She's teaching me a lot of Japan's culture!"

"Konata teaching…?" Chikane saw the little girl as a teacher and she couldn't help but laugh seeing her as one.

"What's so funny?" Konata came back now with the game in hand.

"Patty told me that you were teaching her Japan's cult-hahahaha!" Chikane couldn't even finish her sentence without laughing.

"That's rather mean you know." Konata had to say.

"I'm sorry! It's just she said you were teaching her. You as a teacher just doesn't work." She soon thought of her again wearing a teacher get up. "Well at least you would look cute."

"Really? How cute would that be hmm?"

Chikane thought about it and all she can see is just the sweetest little girl by her side and only smiled brightly. "Just cute enough for me to keep you to myself."

Konata couldn't lose her smile on her face. She can feel her heart beat faster thinking of the girl in front of her and living with her as well. Just the mere thought of being that close to her was enough to bring her enough glee that can keep her running for the rest of the world. Patricia looked at the blunette's eyes and she could see something she had once had for a certain silver-haired boy. She also looked at the tall girl and saw something just like the little girl. This was enough for her and she already knows what she should do as she comes with a plan that would work for all of them.

"You guys done being 'love birds' yet?" Patricia asked which soon snapped them out of it and completely embarrassing themselves. She couldn't help but give a quiet chuckle out of it.

Konata and Chikane could only look away and be rather bashful. She was actually having a lot of fun seeing them like this. It's even more fun because no one has ever been able to break through her to get her to feel even the slightest bit embarrassed. Even when she was with Kagami, the girl who she had once fallen for didn't even leave a crack. The only one to pull it off is this old childhood friend who came back after six years. This was only making her think back when she was once in love with her childhood friend. It made her jealous because Konata and Chikane are best friends and they are hoping for more than that. She wished she was in that position but now was not the time to think back to that time.

"A-Anyway, let's go check the rest of the place." Konata said.

"Agreed." Chikane followed suit.

Patricia couldn't help but smile and followed them out of the shop.

The rest of the day they were just having a look around the shops. They went from buys games, mangas and anime, to heading for the arcade. They spent a lot of time just having fun. Konata and Chikane were having the most fun while Patricia is simply being the third wheel. Not that has a problem with that. She was able to get even more of the things she need for her plan. But eventually the day had to come to an end as the sun was beginning to set.

"It's pretty late." Chikane looked at her watch.

"Yeah we better get going." Konata said looking at the time as well.

"I actually got to head home. I don't want mom and dad worrying about me."

"So do I. I'm just beat." Konata said as she stretched a little. "I at least got a lot of things done." She said lifting two bags worth of otaku merchandise.

"All of us did." Patricia said looking at her bag of things she bought. "Well, I think I'll be going off now. I'll see you two later then."

"Ok, see ya Patty." Konata said while Chikane waved. "Then let's head home ourselves."

"Yeah. Patty's a fun person." Chikane said having a quick look over where Patricia. "But she asked me some rather odd questions."

"Like what?"

"She keeps asking me on what you mean to me."

Konata had to turn to her when she heard that. She was now curious herself. This is her love interest after all so she wanted to know. Of course she can't simply ask her either. She knows what happened when she did so with Kagami and she doesn't want to do that again.

"Well, what was your answer to that?"

Chikane thought about it and remembered what she said about her best friend. She then remembered the thing she couldn't answer herself. She doesn't know what the blunette mean to her. She's a childhood friend who she hasn't seen since middle school. They did things together like playing games, watching anime, going to Comiket and all. But for some reason all of that just doesn't seem to sit that well with her. She just doesn't know what to feel now.

"Hey, Chika-chan? Are you ok?" Konata asked after not getting an answer and that worried her.

"H-Huh?" Chikane returned and turned back to Konata. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for all of that."

"What's up? You're spacing out a lot."

"I-It's nothing really. I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

"Like the question she asked you?"

"Well, that's one of them. Sorry Kona-chan but what both I and she talked about is private."

"Oh~? Is it something rather embarrassing~?"

Chikane couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe~." She smiled at her. "But I'm not telling you what that is."

"Aw~. But I'm your best friend aren't I?"

"Hey, I have to keep some secrets to myself right?" Chikane simply giggled and patted her on her head. "Now let's get going otherwise both our parents would be on our butts."

"Good idea."

Konata and Chikane headed their way to the station so they can head back home. The two were happy with all of that and they both made their way back home having a fun conversation about smell and other things. Even though they know that somewhere in them there is something going on but they were ok with it. The tall one wish she didn't have to feel so confused with what she really wanted but, for now, she doesn't want to think about it. All that matters to her now is just being with her. She'll deal with others when they arise. Konata herself is also thinking like that. She was sure that Patricia has enough to work with and she needs to talk to her again but for now, she just wants to be with her and that alone is enough.

Back in Animate however, Meito Anizawa has been standing at his place along with everyone else in the store, waiting for Legendary Girl A to just appear, even after closing hours. Everyone in the shop were just downright depressed because it is closing hours and she hasn't come back to get the game.

"…She's not coming back is she…?" Clerk Sugita asked as he came up to him.

Meito didn't do anything except for falling face first into the counter and crying in pain.

**Konata: Oh Chika-chan is just so cute in this!**

**Chikane: It is kind of embarrassing though. (A smile now on her red face)**

**Patricia: I thought it was sweet.**

**Kyonko: You know it's really odd to not have Jack here as part of the outro.**

**Don't worry. I can easily call him back when I have to. And I can do that easy when I have to write him for the fic to fit with everything. Anyway, this was just fun and as always using the usual joke that they talk about smells. Still don't understand why they about smell but whatever. Then the usual Animate thing. Man it's been ages since I done that. And let's end it not by explosion this time!**

**Well whatever. I feel good with this chapter. Even though I was kept busy thanks to Final Fantasy 13-2 but I was still able to do it and also thanks to DarkHeartless12 and his drawings. I still wish I can do more for you.**

**Anyway, I'll see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyonko: Good to see you again boss.**

**I guess. I am proud about this chapter except I'm a little disappointed with the ending as it just doesn't sit well with me.**

**Kyonko: You could have just left it until you can think of something that does work.**

**I would, if only if it wasn't giving away too much. I don't want to show what I have until we get to the point.**

**But enough about that, there's something I have to address. A week or so, I placed a request for DarkHeartless12, also known as Drakenichols1 on deviant art, to do me a few book covers so to speak for my A Lucky Star series since Fan Fiction now has Image Manager. He had finished doing one for my first Fic, A Lucky Star, and I seriously thank you so much for it as it is now used as the cover book for it! Really again, I cannot do anything else but thank you!**

**Kyonko: Well, at least you're in high spirits. Let's get to work then. For those new, go read A Lucky Star first.**

**I don't own Lucky Star and others.**

**Chapter 6**

Chikane was walking about the school halls of her school. It was rather odd since it was so empty to say the least. Maybe she was too early or maybe she was meant to do something for one of the teachers. Whatever the case, she was heading to the classroom. Once she got to the bed room she opened the door.

"Good morning." Chikane called out only to see an empty room and not due to the lack of people.

What she was looking at was an empty room with only the teacher's desk and podium and just one student's desk. The last she checked was that there was more tables and less, barren. It was making her worry that she got the wrong classroom. She checked the sign again and it said it was her classroom. She didn't think about it and headed to the only desk there. It was really weird to be in an empty room with only at best two desks in the room. She was hoping a lot that her teacher would get here to explain what was up.

No less than two minutes the door opened and Chikane turned to it, expecting her teacher. What she didn't expect to see was a short blunette with a bouncing ahoge, green eyes and wearing a short skirt, white shirt with a red tie and a coat. Konata completely surprised her dressing up just like a teacher. She had made a joke about it but she wasn't kidding when she called her cute and walking around in such a get up. She could feel her face burning up. There were no words that could express what she was feeling seeing her like it.

"K-Konata…?" It was all Chikane can say.

"That's Izumi-sensei to you Asuna-san." Konata said adjusting her tie.

"What are you talking about? I'm your friend."

"Outside the lessons you are. In the classroom on the other hand, we're student and teacher and that's all it is."

"But you're not a teacher!"

"Keep that up and I'll be placing you into detention. Now let's start this class already."

Chikane was soon getting annoyed with this and soon got up from her desk and walked towards her short friend. Konata turned to her in bewilderment and was about to say something to stop her only for the tall girl to completely stop her in her tracks by looming over the girl now against the wall. Without much thought, she simply pressed her hand against the wall as she was looking at her.

"I don't know what game you're playing at but I think it's about time for you to stop because I'm getting a little annoyed with it." Chikane said looking at the little girl.

Konata only looked at her and soon smirked right after.

"You're right." Konata said as she got off the wall. "I think we should get straight to your test then."

Chikane was trying to understand what she meant by that only for Konata to begin taking her clothes off, starting with her jacket. It was slow but it was seductive and once it was off, she went straight for her tie. The purple-eyed girl couldn't help but get completely flustered because her best friend was basically stripping in front of her. Because she is her best friend, she is used to seeing her friend strip down and all since they used to take bathes together. But after what's been going on during the past week, watching her smaller friend take of her clothes now happens to be the best thing she could have ever hoped for. It only took a few seconds for her to finally snap out of it.

"What are you doing? !" Chikane shouted.

"I'm preparing your test." Konata said as she began unbuttoning her shirt. "Did you forget? The test is that you are to pleasure me using whatever you learned."

Chikane was turning redder than a tomato, with a little bit of drool and a perverted smile on her face. She reached and grabbed hold of her friend's arms and pried them off her shirt. She pressed them against the wall and just smiled at her.

"Let me do it." Chikane said as she got down to her face.

She was getting closer to Konata's face. They could feel the heat from the breath and was only inches away.

The sound of an obnoxiously loud alarm, which happens to be anime music, scared her awake. In reflex, she reached to it and turned off her alarm and began recollecting her dream. It took her a full minute to finally realize what she dreamt about. She buried her head into the pillow hoping that it would kill her. She was basically having a hot dream of herself and Konata her best friend dressed up as a teacher, getting it on, or at least was going to get it on if only her alarm decided to bring her out of it. She was at least grateful for that but that doesn't discern the fact that she was basically dreaming of her best friend and how much she wanted to do her.

"What is wrong with me?" Chikane said to herself. "Why am I dreaming of Konata like this?"

She was far too confused of what was going on. First she was close to kissing her, she is constantly flustered whenever Konata does or says something cute. Now she's having dreams of how much she wanted to do her. Nothing was making sense to her and all it was doing was just making her question again and again why is Konata her best friend is haunting her mind.

_I would never have any of these feelings for my friends, even if they are the hottest thing around!_

"So… why?" Chikane questioned as she buried her face deeper into her pillow.

Ryoo High was bustling though it makes sense since it was lunch time. Many of the students would either be eating their prepared lunches or others would be off to the cafeteria. The latter happens to be the case for Konata, Tsukasa, Miyuki and Kagami. They had already gathered at a table and enjoyed their meals together.

"So what's been going on Konata?" Kagami asked her. "You've been busy these past few days."

"Oh, I've been hanging out with my friend from middle school." Konata told them.

"Oh right, you said that she was in this school. How come you never introduced her to us yet?"

"We've been so busy the past couple of weeks that we couldn't find the time to do so."

_Though she technically did meet you and Jack back in the hospital._

"Yes." Miyuki said. "We've been doing quite a lot of work and also visiting Jack so many times as well."

"I guess but that sounds like an excuse if anything." Kagami said.

"Well, then, think of it as a surprise then." Konata gave her cat-grin smile.

"Knowing you, your surprise would only be tiring."

The girls around couldn't help but giggle to that response. Konata was a little bit serious about though. She recently got a text from Patricia that she has something that would work for the special test but the problem is that they were undermanned. So what she has to do is to find some people to help them out. More specifically, she needed a few people from both her group of friends as well as from Chikane's group.

Konata was actually contemplating on whom to choose to help out. She had to re-think of every person that she knew that could help. Going with past experience, Miyuki would be a good choice since she understood perfectly on what she had to do and knew how to do it. She then thought of from Kagami and Jack's classroom. Kimihiro Jinnai, Jack's friend, would be able to help out as well since he's been part of all of these tests from start to finish and she was sure that he knows what to do. She was also considering adding Misao and Ayano to the mix since they too were also part of them. That should be enough because if she added more from her group, it could make things bad for herself and Chikane would suspect something. She did thought about Tsukasa but she would prefer to leave her out of it for now.

She soon had a thought of Chikane's group, or rather, still her group of friends just that she doesn't hang out with them that long. For her to get some of them to be a part of it, she has to go over there. She just doesn't know who to get though; she barely remembers them as well. But she'll see what she can do to get hold of them.

"So what's it like? Meeting an old friend after so long?" Tsukasa asked.

"Overflowing with happiness, you know like when you found out you win those newspaper prizes, or when you beat a really hard boss in a game."

"Somehow, I knew you were going to mention something about games in there." Kagami said with a tired sigh while the others giggled.

"Actually, I can't make that comparison. It's far greater than that."

Miyuki and Tsukasa were happy that their friend was able to smile with such a great thing. Though they haven't forgotten Kagami and then they quickly turned to her with great concern. Konata herself also realized it and also turned to her with concern. Kagami knew immediately and simply smiled.

"Guys, seriously, I'm fine." Kagami said waving them off.

"Are you sure onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Really Tsukasa, I'm fine. And Konata, I'm really glad for you. I'm sure Jack would be congratulating you as well."

They got even more concern because Jack's name was a bit of a taboo whenever mentioned around her due to the car accident three weeks ago. He's been in a coma for that long and they were slowly losing hope that he would wake up at all. Kagami has been doing what she can to keep her own spirits up even now. They can feel her radiating depression even though she was saying it with a smile. Konata, even though she doesn't love Kagami as much anymore, she is her best friend and the last thing she wants to see is seeing her falling to depression.

"Speaking of Jack, I feel like visiting him again." Konata said causing Kagami to turn to her. "I got to something to talk about with him."

"Actually that would be a good idea." Miyuki said smiling as she thought about it. "I haven't seen him in a while myself."

"Same here." Tsukasa said. "I actually have something I've been meaning to give to him."

"Then it's settled. Next weekend we'll all go visit him."

Kagami was surprised by all of them wanting to visit Jack. She knew the reasons why they were doing this and she was happy that they did it. She needed their support at times like this. She also knows that they miss him as well and seeing him again would help boost their spirits, even if it's a little.

"Guys, thank you." Kagami smiled warmly at them all.

They rest of them only smiled, glad that they got her out of her depression. Konata kept on smiling and soon got up from the table.

"Well, now that that's settled, I got to do something. I'll see you guys later." Konata said as she began to walk off.

"What is it?" Kagami asked.

Konata only chuckled, turn around with one eye closed and her cat-grin shown and waved her finger. "That is a secret~"

Chikane was sitting on her desk, barely even touching her food. She was still in deep thought because of the dream she had. She was just so confused of everything that happened to her for the past week, especially the dream; she didn't even have the appetite to eat anything. Her friends around her, Mika, Keigo, Aya and Ekei, noticed it and it worried them.

"Asuna-san?" Mika called out to her.

"Huh?" Chikane snapped out of her daze and turned to her.

"You were spacing out. Did something happen?"

"N-No, nothing happened."

"Sure doesn't sound like it." Aya said. "Something must have happened to you. Did you get yourself a boyfriend?"

"What? !" Chikane's face turned red. "No!"

"I think you hit a nail there." Keigo said.

"Kei-chan!"

"I didn't hear that. But if not then it might be a crush on someone."

"You're not helping!"

"Oh~, who is it?" Mika came up to her. "Is he cute? Good looking, a knight in shining armour?"

"Wow… That's some rather pure choice of words." Chikane was surprised from her.

"That's Mika-chan for you." Aya said. "She likes fairy tale love."

"Well? What kind of person is he?" Mika completely didn't hear what her friend said and continued to focus on Chikane.

"I'm sorry Asuna-san but I'm curious as well." Ekei said as he scratched the back of his head.

"All of us are." Keigo said. "So come on, tell us."

Chikane couldn't do anything other than just sit there stunned at how she was now getting ganged up by her own friends just to get her to talk. This was only just annoying her a lot.

"Like I said I don't have a boyfriend. I don't have anyone I like." Chikane said with a scowl on her face and swallowed some of her lunch.

"Asuna-san!" A student called out. "Izumi-san is here to see you." Chikane started choking after hearing that.

Konata walked in thanking the person who did the announcement and headed to where Chikane was sitting, still choking on the food that she ate. Keigo and Aya were trying to do what they can to help her.

"What's going on here?" Konata asked.

"It's nothing; she's just choking on her food that's all." Aya told her. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Just here to see you guys."

"That's weird in itself." Keigo mentioned. "You never had a reason to see us. I'm sure you're here for Chikane-san."

"Well that too. But first time for everything!"

Chikane finally cleared up her throat with water and took a few deep breaths to regain her composure. Once all done, she turned to her tiny best friend, happy to see her.

"Sorry about that Kona-chan. I was just so surprised hearing you come by."

"I guess I have that affect." Konata smiled. "Anyway, I was wondering what you all doing."

"We were just having lunch and trying to get her to tell us if she has a boyfriend." Ekei told her.

"I don't have one!"

"Then a crush."

"Will you stuff it Takahashi-kun?"

Konata somewhat flinched hearing that. She knows for sure that she isn't in a relationship though the word crush did stir something in her. With everything that has been happening over the three weeks, she was sure that Chikane feels something for her but she wasn't sure what it was. Just to be sure, she was going play along and see if she really does have a crush.

"Oh Chika-chan you sly dog~" Konata said in the most syrupy voice she can muster without cracking. "Who's the lucky guy~?"

At this point she couldn't help but turn a further shade of red hearing it from the short girl in front of her. Her heart was beating fast as if she was about to confess to the person she loves. That being a problem because she still doesn't know what she's feeling whenever she's with Konata. She doesn't even know how to describe it. For now, she had to come up with something anything to get them all off her back because the one thing she knows about her childhood friend is that she's a persistent little girl and she either tells her the truth or a well thought-out lie.

"For the last time, I don't have a boyfriend nor do I have a crush on someone!" Chikane went with the truth and returned to eating her lunch.

The rest were still rather skeptical seeing that she was still as red as a tomato. Konata decided to take it even further and bent down and had her face right up to her. Chikane was surprised to have the girl just at her face, just staring her. Her face was only burning and was trying to keep hold of her composure because she wanted to kiss her. Her heart was pounding, she lips were dry and she could feel her cold sweat forming in various part of her body. She was doing what she can to stop herself from doing so. She was about to break and kiss her only for Konata to pull away in.

"All right, we'll believe you all right?" Konata said turning to the others.

"But I don't be-LIEAVVEHHHEEVEE-!" Ekei shouted in pain as Konata stomped on his foot.

"Right Takahashi-kun?" Konata said once more at Ekei.

"R-Right…Ow…"

"Anyway, I was wondering if any of you guys are free after school." Konata asked them.

"I'm pretty free." Aya said to her.

"I got nothing to do." Ekei said.

"Same here." Mika said.

"Me too." Keigo said. "But what brought this about? You normally go with Hiiragi-san and the others."

"I just want to hang out with you guys. I mean, I never really did that ever since we came to the school so why now start now. Better late than never, right?" The rest had to agree with that. "All right then. What about you Chika-chan?"

"S-Sorry Kona-chan, not this time." Chikane said feeling a little disappointed. "I have to help out my mom with her grocery shopping."

"Oh is that so? Oh well, I guess next time. But the rest of you, I want to all in front of my classroom so we can go ok?"

They all said yes together except for Chikane who was still a little bummed out about it. She wished she was going to hang out with her but there's nothing she can do to change it. So in the end she went ahead and just continued eating her lunch. Konata herself was a little disappointed but she had to do this and quite frankly, this is even better than she had hoped. But she felt like keeping her friend's spirit's up.

"Don't worry Chika-chan, the next time we hang out, we'll do whatever you want." Konata said to her.

Chikane turned to the girl who smiled warmly. She herself smiled back, at least she was happy to have at least got the chance to hang out with her again.

"Thanks. Then this Friday, we hang out. I got to see if my old shooting game hand is still good."

"It's a deal! Just you wait Chika-chan, I'm going to rake up so many points now that you're handicapped!"

"Cocky little runt aren't you? We'll see about that!"

The others simply smiled at how they all acted. This was something they haven't seen in a long time. Konata and Chikane were always best friends, and often or not, they would have some kind of a simple competition against each other. Other times it would end up involving other students when they wanted to see who was better in a game or who had a better collection. They noticed something rather odd between the two. They don't remember it too well but Chikane and Konata's relationship was very much best friends but in this case, it was as if, something they had some kind of stronger connection between the two. This was further proven by how Chikane was turning red and how Konata stomped on Ekei's foot. They decided not to dwell any further.

"Well, with that out of the way, I'll be seeing the four of you after school! You better show up otherwise you're going to get a penalty got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

**Konata: Wow, you're using those dream sequences a lot.**

**Chikane with a red face: Really boss, that was a bit much.**

**Kyonko: It's also very sweet.**

**Yeah well, this is as close as it would get for now since I don't want to risk the chances of losing my more interesting fics. Damn, one problem after another.**

**Anyway, that's the end of the fic; I should have something good when I start the next chapter. Darkheartless12, thank you again for doing this for me, I love your artwork and that Yuru Yuri doujin better be coming along well!**

**Until the next chapter, whenever that may be, see you all later.**


End file.
